The Devil's Angel
by Kigi
Summary: Balincia, a student in martial arts has the feeling that her life is in danger. But can her martial arts, pet wolf, and smarts protect her from what's coming? Or maybe a devil hunter could help.
1. Chapter 1

_YouxDante_

_Hope You Enjoy!_

_Name: Buh-Len-Ce-Uh_

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Dark Black, Long _

_Eyes: Olive Green_

_Skin: Light_

* * *

You quickly placed the over sized dog food bowl on the wooden panelled floor as she grabbed her heavy pink backpack off the kitchen table.

"I'll be back after school, so stay **_here_**" you ordered with a glare at the stubborn dog as he continued to eat his breakfast as if he hadn't heard a word you said. You sighed running out of the door of your cheep crappy apartment. He was probably going to meet you at the train station. It was a usual routine with him.

He would stay home until it was almost time for you to get home from martial arts practice but he would always be at the train station waiting for you. People would stare at him with confused or fearful eyes. I mean who wouldn't, he was a huge black wolf sitting infront of the train entrance. You had already been warned more then twice to not have him wait in such a place, it was endangering the lives of others and-_BLAH, BLAH!_

Rolling your eyes you ran towards the schools gate as the one minute bell rang.

* * *

_He chuckled as he nipped hungrily at his chestnut haired concubine's neck with a smug grin on his broad face. She straddled his lap, pressing her torso to his in a provocative manner. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue sliding around his ear._

_"M-my lord..." the man opened his eyes to see a tiny imp bowing infront of him shaking in fear._

_"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" he boomed as he grabbed his concubine's rear, earning a moan of anticipation._

_"We've found her! We've f-f-found the girl!" he shouted keeping his head to the floor. Suddenly the devil lord yanked the concubine off his lap, tossing her onto the ground with a loud sickening crack. She withered in pain as she wrapped her arms around her torso. He had broken her entire right set of ribs._

_"You've found the seed of Velna?" he's eyes raging in anger and eagerness._

_"Yes my lord. S-she was found this morning!" the demon lords eyes went ablaze as he grabbed the imp by the neck. Lifting him up to eye level._

_"Where?" he had no patience. His body shook either out of fear or excitement. Which ever it was, he liked it._

_"The human world. S-she-" he was dropped on his stomach before he could finish. A huge grin grew on his face, it was almost scary._

_"Pluto! Nergal!" He called rebuttoning his shirt. Two men, one with blue hair and one with orange appeared kneeling infront of the devil lord._

_"Yes, Lord Enma?" they greeted in unison. He would have her. No matter what._

* * *

_'__Balincia!' Wake up!' a voice shrilled. A dark blue light appeared infront of you. You reached towards it slowly but cautiously. It sounded familiar, you heard it before...But where?_

_'Get away please! Run! RUN!' You pulled your hand away when it grew as it's voice rose. The voice of a man and women. They sounded scared._

_'Run...! Run!'_

Your head shot up as a loud booming voice called out to you. You stared into the eyes of your home room teacher as he glared down at you.

"Having a nice nap Miss Velna?" this earned a few snickers from around the room. You looked around slowly noticing the stares you were getting. You turned your attention back to the teacher with the annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry.." you said pulling your hair behind your ear. You sighed in relief as he walked away.

Your frowned slightly. Your mind wondering to the sudden dream you just had. _'Run...Why?' _You've never had a dream like that before. Shaking your head you yawned ratherly loudly, stretching. You turned to the window staring out of it in wonder. Again it was usual for you, your life was ordinary. Nothing happened out of the ordinary with you. Your life was sorta of a mystery though. You never seen your parents nor did you know anything about them. You were six when you got adopted but when you turned ten your adopted parents were killed in the park you loved going to so much. You got sent into foster care but even then the women watching over you was killed...

When you entered middle school someone found out about your certain past. Everyone stayed away from you in fear it was a curse or that you were a killer. You never had any real friends except for Kei and well he was a wolf. Your green eyes followed the gray clouds around in the sky with interest.

_'Is it about to rain?'_

You froze. You felt a presence, as if someone was staring at you hard. You were use to it because of the stares people gave you but this one was different. It made you shiver. You looked around from the corner of your eye. No one was staring at you. It was odd. You turned your attention back to the window. You gasped and jumped sligthly.

_'W-was there someone there just a minute ago?' _You blinked a few times before rubbing your eyes.

_'Ooook...no more ramen in the morning...' _You jumped when the bell rang. You stood grabbing your backpack off the back of the chair. Headed for the door.

* * *

"Shit.." he murmured as he stood on the roof.

"Dammit Nergal! You almost got caught!" Pluto shouted walking next to his orange haired friend. Pluto laughed as he laid down on the cold hard floor, his hands behind his head.

"My bad, didn't think she'd notice." he said yawning. Pluto shook his head at is careless friend. Pluto peered down from the tall building, looking for the subject at hand.

"So...you really think Velna's seed is somewhere down there amongst the humans?" Nergal asked closing his eyes.

"The teller's never been wrong before.." Pluto simply stated continuing his search.

"Who knew she'd hide her seed in with the humans. Pretty smart huh?" Nergal chuckled.

"Found her.." Pluto alerted. Nergal sighed hopping up to his feet and walking to the edge of the building. Nergal whistled.

"Pretty ain't she? Nothing less from Velna" he laughed

"Come on" Pluto said hopping off the building and into the dark clouds with Nergal following.

* * *

_"Venla's seed has been found has it?" he chuckled closing the book he had been concentrating on. _

_"What shall we do My Lord, Enma is already ordering his men for her capture and who knows who else" the man sad with a frigthened tone. The lord smiled an evil smile as he stared out of a window into the red mist surronding his palace. He chuckled, walking over to the table where his book was placed._

_"Let's wait and see what happens first. If she is captured we'll capture her again hm?" he said returning to the book he was reading._

* * *

You frowned when you spotted Kei sitting infront of you.

"Kei! I told you! You don't lis-!" You stopped when his golden eyes just stared at you, telling you that scolding him won't change the fact that he'll keep waiting for you. You sighed as you fell to your knees in surrender. Kei moved to lick your cheek, his tail wagging slightly. You giggled as you regained yourself.

"Alright let's take the long way home. Since I can't take the train station, thank you very much." You rubbed his huge head as you both began your walk towards the park. You looked down at the huge wolf. He was going get stares from people. The old park was an easy way to get him home. But even you had to admit, he was a pretty big wolf. If he stood on his hind legs, he'd be taller than you, his body structure was a masculine feature. His clean black fur made him look even bigger and intimidating. You smiled at the wolf. Reminiscing when you first met him. Six years ago. As you came to the entrance of the park you noticed it was empty. No one in sight. That was a first, but it'd be easier to get him home. You were walking for a few minutes before you stopped.

You felt that same presence again. It was the exact same one from earlier. You tensed, looking arounding. Again there was no one in sight. But that was really strange, there was actually no one in sight, nothing actually. No people, no animals, no bugs. Nothing. You looked down at Kei-But just barely-noticing he was looking around as well.

_'Run! My dear, run!'_ You stiffened. That voice again.

_'Run!' _You swallowed the lump in your throat looking forward.

"H-hey, Kei.." You called, pulling a hair tie from your backpack pocket. You slowly tied your long, silky, black hair into a high ponytail and fastened you backpack onto your back. You had learned in Martial Arts that your long hair could slow you down.

"How about we make a quick run...?" you said nervously. He watched you, staring at you knowing exactly what you meant. You nodded. The voice in your head gave you another warning and this time, with all your might, took off into a run, Kei following next to you. Your deep green eyes noticed a sudden movement to the left of you. You sped up jumping over an exposed root in the ground.

_'Run! Hurry!' _The voice wasn't female this time it was male. The clouds in the sky started to gather, forming angry black storm clouds.

_'Where!' _You screamed at the voice. You needed to know where or you'd run into a dead end sooner or later.

You gasped when you almost tripped. You stopped when you gathered yourself. Looking around, you heard footsteps. Suddenly you heard a loud movement, like wind. Kei's sudden growling made you jump. You looked at the wolf. His black fur stood up on the spine and his muzzle furrowed, barring his teeth. You turned to the direction he was staring. Your knees began to shake as the lump in your throat came back. You decided the question every young victim asked before their termination.

"Who's there?" You shouted your voice shaking. You heard nothing as your panting slowed down. You gasped when you heard a wooshing sound. You turned to it. You gasped when a flash of blue and orange appeared eight feet infront of you. You stared at the two man. The blue haired one had a cool, calm face and the orange one had a smirk on his face. You frowned.

"Who are you?" you asked as Kei stepped infront of you protectively.

"Come with us ok?" the orange one said winking at you. You nearly fell over at his bold comment.

"E-excuse me?" You said, your eyebrown twitching in annoyance.

"Are you not Velna's seed?" the blue one said stepping closer towards you.

"Who? Who the hell is Velna? What do you want?" You shouted stepping backwards. Your were beginning to shake as the blue one continued it's advance.

**'Run! Get away!' **You gasped, startled when the male and female voice shouted in unison. Suddenly the orange one was behind you. This caused Kei's reaction. Kei's teeth nearly sunk into the orange's thigh. For some reason you noticed that Kei was aiming for one of the organs in the orange's leg. What was it called...Oh yeah the femoral artery-the only time you pay attention in class. If it is cut deeply a person can bleed to death. Kei's teeth were sharp like razors. No, sharper then razors. You had found this out the year you met Kei, he had biten you.

"Whoa there puppy!" he chuckled holding his hands up in mock surrender. You patted Kei's head in praise with a grin on your face.

"Good boy" you murmured. The blue one approached you, his ice cold hand grabbed your backpack, you were off your feet within seconds, you didn't have time to react. Your back slammed into a tree at least 18 feet from where you were standing. You gasped, falling onto your knees, your arms circling around your torso in pain. You squinted your eyes trying to focus on Kei. Your mind filling with worry and fear. Your vision began to haze and sway as you tried to focus. The only thing you saw was a flash of orange coming towards you. The blue was trying to fight off Kei, who was snarling and trying to bite into the his arm. You stood shakingily, your eyes focusing on the orange haired man infront of you.

"Come now sweet heart, I don't like hurtin' girls but if I have to.." You frowned. You stood into a stance, the orange haired man smirked. You hadn't noticed it before but he was menacing, frigtheningly menacing. His orange eyes were slits as he smirked at you like he knew you wouldn't be hard to beat.

"Look what we have here" You tensed, a new voice.

_'Oh, you have got be kidding me...' _You turned to the new voice as droplets of rain began to fall fast and hard. A man with short, messy, black hair. His brown eyes gazed over the scene before him. He was sitting on a big branch with a bored expression on his face. The orange haired man frowned, his cocky attitude went out the door.

"You again!" he growled the blue haired man was at his side at once, his hand on the oranges shoulder. You gasped taking a step back, the new man dropped infront of you, staring at the men infront of him. You took this moment to stare him down, he had a thin samurai tied to his waist. he was wearing a pair of black pants and brown boots. Your cheeks grew a hot pink.

_'He wasn't wearing a shirt' _

"What do you want?" the blue said glaring at the new man. The man infront of you chuckled.

"I want you out of my park" he said crossing his arms across hs chest. The orange man was frowning holes and in the new man. You swallowed as you began to take a few steps back.

"Who's gonna make us?" the orange one said throwing the blue's hand off his shoulder.

"Me of course. You don't look too tough." he said a smirk in his voice. The orange one's hands began to glow a strange green.

"Don't fuck with us!" he shouted, pushing his hands infront of him, two green luna shaped orbs flew with amazing speed toward the new man. The new man vanished, the orbs came towards you. You gasped as you hit the ground. Someone's hand was on your head, pushing you onto the ground. The green orbs hit the tree behind you cutting it in half. The tree began to fall over you but in a sudden movement you were tossed to the side but not before you heard a whisper in your ear. You cried out as your side skid on the pavement.

_'Shit!'_ You closed your eyes for a moment before you felt something warm on your cheek. You opened them to see Kei above you licking you. You gasped as you stood up, you were pissed. Whoever threw you like that damn near burned off your skin on your side. Then you noticed it. You were alone...nobody in sight but Kei. You winced holding your side. You looked down to see your school's uniform shirt had alot of blood on it's side.

_'Damn asshole!'_ You had a pretty good idea of who threw you too. You frowned when you remembered what the person had whispered in your ear.

_'Go get Dante from Italy, he'll help...' _You frowned confused. Who the hell were those men? Who's Velna? What do t hey want with you? Who the fuck was Dante? These questions swam around your head. You closed your eyes in irritation. Did you really have to go to Italy to get help. It was so far...

You frowned as you petted Kei.

"Let's go home."

* * *

You hissed and sighed as you rubbed the alcohol on your side. You had just finsihed washing your clothes when you went into the bathroom to take a better look at the wound you had. Your eyes widened at the huge clear spot on your left side. It was painful. You whined as you wrapped your sides in bandages. You sighed cleaning up the mess you made. Walking out of the bathroom you began to ponder. Everythign that just happened starting from when you fell asleep in class to now was terrifiying. Two men nearly killed and kindapped you today because of someone named Velna. It was odd. More then odd actually. You sat on the edge of the bed, Kei laying on the foot of the bed his eyes closed. Ever sense you got home you hadn't sleep. It was eleven o clock. You sighed.

_'Italy. Dante. Velna...'_

Those three names ran through your mind over and over. You looked at the crappy apartment you had. One bedroom, one bathroom, a tiny kitchen, no living room. You sighed.

_'Well...I do like adventures...No!' _You shook your head furiously. You had school to worry about, you were barely passingg. You couldn't just ditch to go to Italy to find some guy you hadn't even met or heard of could you? You didn't even know were he lived. You let you hair down from it's ponytail as you laid down on t he bed. You didn't have alot of money. But it _was _more then enough to get you to Italy and stay for a couple of days.

_'Just think of it as a vacation. A getway. A getaway from...two men that are probably following you places.'_ You shot up right, startling Kei in his sleep. He looked at you.

_'C-could they have followed me home too. That means...I'm not safe here' _You swallowed a huge lump in your throat. You walked over to your window pulling back your curtain slightly. Your eyes widened in horror, your knees were about to give out. You closed the curtain quickly.

'W-was th-there someone out there just a minute ago' You had just saw a figure in the trees below when you opened the curtain. It disappeared when you blinked. You turned to Kei to see his ears sitting up straight on his head, looking around. He let out a woof when he found something. That was it. You were completely scared. You ran around your house like an angry tornado getting everything you needed and wanted to bring with you and shoved it into a large gym bag. You went into the kitchen fixing your own food and Kei's as well. You shoved them into you gym bag as you quickly swallowed a sandwich. You filled Kei's two dog bowls with water and food as you contiued to pack.

_'To hell with this. I'm not gonna die just yet.' _

"Kei!" you shouted. He turned to you with his head tilted.

"Eat and drink. We're leaving. Hurry." You rushed unplug thigns around your house. Everything. Kei did what he was told with a growl of irratation. You grabbed his leash shoving it into you bag with the thousands of other thigns you had.

_'Time to go!'_


	2. Chapter 2

You frowned. There was no way in hell that you were going to take a job at a strip club or a night club. You were sitting on a concrete bench in the middle of the park on a sunny day with anger suddenly rising in you.

Your green narrowed eyes scanned over a newspaper you had bought near the train station. You had finally gotten to Italy and it had taken you forever to get here. It was at least two and a half weeks you and Kei had been on the bus and luckily they aloud pets but Kei was a inch away from breaking the limitations. It was because how big he was, that was always a problem these days.

You had found a newspaper stand and bought one, looking for hotels first and job laters. You sighed with frustration. It was beautiful here with all the flowers surrounding you, couples walking together, children running around palying, birds flying and chirpping.

It was just amazing.

But you couldn't waste your time watching the damn scenery. You had to find someplace to shower and eat. You turned to Kei and growled. He had been rolling around in the grass with his tongue lolled out. _He_ was enjoying this extraordinary day, the lucky bastard.

While you had to find out where the hell you both were gonna sleep tonight he was frolicking through the flowers. You sighed as your attention turned back to the paper. It was gonna be a long morning.

* * *

_"She what?" Enma shouted grabbing Pluto by his collar. He was furious. He had been waiting decades-no centuries for Velna's seed to appear and when she does, they had lose her! Nergal had been sent againist the wall after giving his lord the news. He had punched him in the stomach right after, Nergal's body had made an imprint in the throne room's wall._

_Enma dropped pluto to the ground, his vein's in his muscles throbbing. He turned his back to them with a laugh._

_"You will find her and bring her to me. I never give second chances, so consider yourselves lucky" he didn't know why he was being so gracious about their mistake espically since it was Velna's seed. _

_It was once told that Velna was the strongest female devil in the underworld but she mated with a human male and fell in love. When it was known that she was pregnant male and female devils wanted her seed. _

_The females wanted her seed if it was a boy so they'd have a strong male partner to have strong children of their own. _

_The males were the same. If the seed was female they'd want her for the mother of their children also. It was also said that Velna's seed, whether half devil or full would produce a strong seed. _

_But Velna hid in the human relam to get away from the danger and for the safety of her child. She had given birth to a half devil female, Balincia but shortly after the birth of her baby she was killed by a gang of demons who had found her and her human partner. Devils had continued__ to look for her seed but only failed._

_Enma smirked licking his lips. He imagined she would taste delicious at such a young age._

_He would have her as his wife and mother of his children._

_"Go find her! **Do not **return until you do!" He ordered walking up the short stairs to his thrown. No other women would suffice, he would have only her to bear his children._

* * *

You clapped your hands in excitement as you placed your bag on the hotel's bed. You had finally found an hotel and in great timming. It wasn't a bad nasty hotel but a clean cheap one. You smiled as you watched Kei jump on your bed and lie down. You were happy. Your mind had been hooked on finding a job and hotel room that had forgotten why. Your eye lid became heavy with confusion, anger, and sadness.

Those two guys had been chasing you the entire time. They had been watching you, plotting. You were afraid, what if they had followed you here too.

You needed to find that Dante guy. You needed his help...If he could help...

You sighed with frustration. Plopping on the end on queen sized bed you stared at the ceiling. You had to go find a job really fast. It was the only way you could survive here. You stood stretching. You would be gone all day so it was time to freshen up. Walking into the bathroom, you looked around. The clean bathroom had a clean mirror over the sliver sink built into the wall, it also had a matching sliver stall shower and toilet.

You looked in the mirror over the sink, pouting. You had to wash your hair it looked like you had been on a bus for two and a half weeks with limited time for stops. You turned on the shower and as soon as the steam from the water hit your clothed body you had an urge to just jump into the warm running water.

Undressing you looked around for those tiny shampoo bottles they always had.

When you found it in the cabinet under the with the conditioner. You placed them on the edge of the sink, now all you needed was a small towel and a big one. You looked around but there were none in sight not even on the bars on the walls.

"Dammit.." you murmured. You were a little tired of looking for stuff now. Suddenly a light bulb went off in your head. You had brought some with you. Racing into the bed room you walked to the bed, you dug through the bag you found them at the very bottom.

Which meant you had to pull everything out. You sat on the floor with all your clothes on the floor with your other belongings.

Frowning you began to fold everything neatly ignoring Kei's light snore.

You pulled out a pair of black shorts, a white underwear set, a white tank top, and a pair of white on black tennis shoes that you would be wearing today. You would worry about accessories later.

You looked at yourself, you had been wearing a large white t-shirt, a pair of green shorts, and matching sandles.

You deserved to wear a cute tomboyish outfit for once. Smiling you gathered you towels and toothbrush you had gahered from the bag and ran into the bathroom closing the door.

* * *

You began placing important items inside a small black sling backpack. You had everything important, right?

_'Wallet, make-up, hotel key, ID, my mirror and the newspaper I bought earlier.' _You thought as you pulled you long black, silky hair into a low ponytail and placed a pair of black, thin framed reading glasses. You loved your outfit, it made you feel happy, you loved wearing outfits like this because they were comfortable.

"Kei, let's go. Get your lazy ass up!" you shouted opening your hotel door watching the tired black wolf get off the bed, his golden eyes shimmering with annoyance and with a hint of compliance.

"You'll have time to sleep tonight, it's only-" you glanced at the pink "Hello Kitty" watch you had on your wrist. "Eleven, lazy." He growled slightly walking past her and into the hall. You giggled as you both headed for the elevator. It was funny, sometimes he could act like a human. But you enjoyed it. It made things alot more intresting when you were bored, you could talk to him. You pressed the white down button. But it was weird sometimes, you could swear he could understand every word that came out of your pink glossed lips.

You both stepped into the elevator when the doors opened with a ding. You pulled the newspaper out of the bag staring at the wanted adds. You had to figure out what you qualified for. But something happened to catch her eye.

"Resturant Fredi, help wanted..." You muttered, as the elevator doors oepened. You walked out as you memerized the address, walked out of hotel doors, and headed out onto the street. You folded the newspaper and placed it into your door.

"Ok. Time for awesome new life part 2." You hummed patting Kei's head. The tune of your hum made realization slap you in the face. You hadn't sung a song for quite some time now. You would usually twirl and jump around in your old apartment sining your favorite songs. You were told once that you had a great voice, you were singing in the park one summer and got caught by a man, it was a nice compliment but the man sorta freaked you out, after all you were just twelve years old in a halter tied sun dress.

Luckily Kei was there protecting you, he scared the man off with his large teeth and stature.

You stopped in the center on the gray pavement walkway looking around. You had to find that resturant before someone else took the job. Everyone looked busy and you didn't want to get yelled at by someone who needed to take their anger out on something. You sighed. This time someone who looked a little scary but handsome was walking this way. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you walked towards him.

"U-um, excuse me" you murmured nervously walking infront of him, blocking his path, his blue narrowed eyes stared down at you but you were not going to be intimidated, you had pride dammit...but he looked like he could've crushed it within seconds but what you failed to notice until you were only a two feet apart was how tall he was, your head didn't even reach his shoulders.

"D-do you know where Resturant Fredi is?" You asked but the way he looked at you was odd, like he was confused but intrested. He took a few minutes to answer you, he just stared you up and down. You shivered slightly but your sure he saw you and smirked.

"Sure do sweetheart" he said, his voice caught you off guard, it was sexy yet dark.

"Just turn that corner and make a left until you come to an alley, then keep straight and you'll see a road..." He directed but his voice began to drift.

You looked at the man barely listening, his sliver hair stopped at the nap of his neck and covering the top of his eye, he had cold yet welcoming blue eyes, it matched his eyes, he sported a red leather trench coat, a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, and a pair of black leather pants with black boots. What really caught your eye was the huge sword on his back. It was...tasteful, in a way.

"Then you see a few buildings and at the end of the right you'll see it." You smiled, happiness showing up on your face. Yep best day _ever_!

"Thank you!" You chirpped, you ran towards the directions he had apointed to you. Kei following at your heels, you could have sworn, but you weren't sure because you were caught in the eyes of that man, that he was growling at him. The same way he had growled at those two men from before. You felt happy as you slowed your pace. You made your left into the alley but you stopped when Kei wasn't hot on your trail. You turned, panting to see him growling and his fur standing. Catching your breath you walked towards him.

"What's the matter Kei?" You asked frowning, your breath slowing. Then you noticed it, it was foggy. If it wasn't for his height you would have barely seen him.

"Whaaaat's going on?" You asked no one as you looked around. Even the sky was foggy, it looked like it was night. You hugged yourself as you began to slowly walk forward but Kei remained in his place.

"Kei, come on." You muttered afraid as if you did speak up something would come after you. Kei slowly complied growling. But then he stopped again, his growl growing deeper and louder. You gasped when you felt something behind you and a dark shadow appeared behind you despite the thick fog on the ground. You wanted to scream, run,_ move_, anything but you couldn't, you were too scared. You clenched your fists, if something was there it was going to get punched in the face. You turned, slowly. Your eyes widened at the sight infront of you. You were terrified, the only thing you could do was walk backwards and fall on your ass. The large green demon was towering over you, it had red narrowed, large fangs, with long yellow horns and claws.

"K-kei.." you whimpered shakingily. The demon hissed as it slowly lowered it's head towards your neck and face. You panted as you finally began to breath after you swallowed the lump in your throat. The demon began to drool suddenly, taking a step closer to you. It's tongue slowly began to loll out, you scowled in digust as it reached for you. Your brain finally began to process what was happening, it was aroused. With fear finally rising to a level that you couldn't control it anymore, you let out a scream that echoed off the walls. This finally got Kei to move.

He ran towards you with amazing speed and sunk his teeth into the legs of the demon. But the demon only howled in sudden pain and knocked Kei againist the alley's wall. Kei let out a loud whimper of pain and slid down the wall, his eyes closed. Tears began to fall from your glassy eyes as you watched this happened infront of you but you couldn't do anything about it.

You were weak and scared.

You clenched as it turned it's attention back towards you, his crimson eyes filled with lust and rage. But just as he lowered himself towards you a loud sound arose from behind the demon and stopped his movements altogether.

Suddenly blood began to spurt out from the demon's back like a broken sprinkler. You stared in confusion as the demon began to fall towards you. You gasped, clenching your eyes closed again. The body had yet to fall on you but you heard a loud thud. You opened on eye to see what had happened, you opened both eyes with a gasp.

_'T-the man from earlier...'_

With a smirk on his face, he held a large black gun againist his left shoulder. You were stunned to see him, not only because he had been following you but because he was the one who killed that demon. Suddenly his gloved black hand was infront of you as if he was telling you to take it. You took it trying to stop yourself from shaking but it was a failed attempt. He continued to stare at you as you hugged yourself tightly, looking away from him. You were ashamed to admit it but you were embarssed. You were going to die but thanks to him, you were saved.

"Long time no see." He said with amusement in his voice, it wasn't even hidden. There was nothing funny about the situation.

He put his gun in his holster that was on his waist but was hidden underneath his coat. You didn't know what to say. You wanted to say _"thank you"_ or _"your a god send" _but it wasn't enough. Those things are coming after you, first those two men now these things. You gasped when your mind began to wander.

_'Go get Dante in Italy'_

You quickly looked up at the man before you who was smirking like some cocky bastard.

"A-are you...Dante?" You asked, your arms dropping to your side, you took a step closer to him closing off all distance from each other. His smirk dropped a little.

"The one and only. How do you know me?" he asked grabbing your chin and lifting your head up a little higher while he placed his hand on her back and slipping in his gloved, cold leathered hand under your white tank top. You had barely noticed because of your sudden mood swing from scared to ecstatic and relief.

"I need your help!" You shouted clenching his coat. Suddenly the hand that had been holding your chin moved to your glasses and pulled them off, dropping them to the ground. Then it moved to your ponytail and pulled out the hairtie that held it in place. You stared at him confused as he held the back of your head. You had just realized how close he was to you. His nose was only three inches from yours and his lips had claimed that cocky smirk again. A blushed suddenly dominated you cheeks as you noticed the position you two were in.

He looked like he was about to ravish you. You tired to pull away but his grip on you was strong and boy was it strong. It didn't even look like you were pulling away.

"Let go of me!" she shoutedtryingt o move back but once you did he followed afterward. He pinned you againist the wall, his knee placed between your legs and pushed upwards, he grabbed your wrists with one hand as the either ran up the front of your tank top just above your bellybutton.

_'No! What is he doing?'_

"I thought you said you needed my help" he said moving his mouth to whisper in your ear. You shivered as his warm breath ran over your ear, his lips were so close...

"With something else!" You shouted squirming and arching you back from the brick wall. You sent a glare into his eyes but when you looked up at them, it was like they were looking through you. His eyes were so cold you had to look away, it was scary.

"Oh?" He said sticking the tip of his tongue out and began to lick your earlobe. You gasped and clenched your teeth as the warm muscle began to make light trails around it. You let out a frustrated filled moan. You didn't want this, whether it felt good or not. But you had to get him distracted.

"Please! Wait! I need help, someone told me to come find you. Two men came and tried to take me but-please, I'm begging you-" You were cut off when his mouth suddenly engulfed your ear, it was starting to get hot. You panted, trying to pull away from the tickling sensation.

"Mmm, I like a girl who begs for it" he said pulling away. You slowly slid down the wall, your body was hot and wanted more but you didn't have time for such a thing.

"But this isn't the time or place" he chuckled watching you with intense eyes.

"No matter how sexy you are." You stared up at him confused.

_'What the hell is wrong with this bastard!'_


	3. Chapter 3

You sighed as Dante suddenly placed the ice pack on the back of your head, you winced. It throbbed at his touch.

"That hurts" you murmurered pouting. That blow to the head really got you good. Sighing, you laid down on the couch, letting the ice pack lay beneath your head.

"Shit.." you growled, Kei made his way down the stairs with a pillow in his mouth. You stared at him confused.

"Hey! That's mine you mutt!" Dante shouted walking over to the innocent looking wolf. When Dante tried to pry it from his mouth Kei let out a fierce growl. Dante couldn't help but growl back. He turned to you, stomping his way towards you. You pulled back slightly as he approached you. You had to admit it, you were starting to get scared out of your mind. He was just sooo intimidating. He leaned over you, his knee placed next to your side and his hand placed on the back of the brown battered couch. Now you were scared.

"W-what?" You asked weakily, it had been a long day for you and it was tweleve o'clock that night.

"Tell that demon mutt of yours to let go of my pillow, I don't want him chewing on my stuff, isn't that damn thing suppose to be trained?" Kei growled.

You sighed turning your head to Kei.

"Come on now Kei, drop it" you ordered in a tiny voice, the tiny voice that meant _'Do whatever you want I don't care'_. You could barely hide the smile of amusement on your face. Kei disobeyed you, his eyes gleaming.

"I'm serious." He said striaghtening himself, he wouldn't take his eyes off your kind-hearted dog. "This isn't funny, if I'm letting you live here, _free_, you need to train that mutt of yours." Appreantly he didn't like the word free if he was on the other end of the deal. This made you a little anger. You sat up.

"It isn't funny when I nearly got my head split open or when my scent turns on a demon automatically either but you laughed all the way over here and second you told me I could live here _free _so who's fault is that?" You scowled when you saw him walking away from you and your ranting form and back to his desk where his pizza lie.

_'Kiss my ass!'_ You said plopping back to your current position. You flinched when your side began to throb from your movements. Ever since you met him he was always teasing you or flirting with you in a pretty obvious way. You closed your eyes as your remembered your accidents from ealier. They kept replaying in your head over and over again, trying to comprehend what had just happened to you.

* * *

_"Wait a minute! Are you Dante?" You shouted running after the man who had just saved your ass from god knows what. Kei had woken up, growling at Dante, why- you didn't know but you quite sure that Dante was growling and glaring back at him. _

_You frowned running infront of man blocking his path into another alley. He just stared down at you with such intense eyes, like he could set you on fire. You pouted, you probably looked stupid in his eyes but you didn't care, you needed help. _

_"Please-if your the Dante I'm-looking for-I need your help." As you spoke he tried to go around you but you were one step ahead of him, still blocking his path with a determined look on your face. He sighed, scratching the back of his head._

_"Look, I don't know a guy named Dante but he sounds like a strong handsome man. But if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a very important appointment" he said pushing you aside rather roughly. You puffed as you followed him out of the-no longer foggy-alley. _

_'God, what a real ass!' You stomped, you weren't going to be defeated so easily, not while your life was at stake. You ran to his side._

_"Ok look, whether you believe me or not, I need your help. Those...things keep coming after me and I don't even know why.." you trailed off not knowing you how to go at it. He'd probably think you were crazy._

_"Whether I believe you or not, that's not the case sweetheart. I'm just not interested." Your mouth popped open._

_"You aren't the only person to be chased by demons you know." Was all he said. You stopped, dumbstruck. So they would be chasing you no matter what and there was nothing you could do? So what was even the point of leaving your home to go here. Clenching your fists you let your bangs fall infront of your eyes. Kei licked your hand, whimpering._

_'Son of a...'_

_To hell with this! You turned, stomping away from the man and his radiating ignorance without another word. You didn't need anymore stress, you would be pulling you hair out soon. Kei followed at a safe distance away from you. You had taken your anger out on your items alot back home but you never hurt him._

_"Home.." the words were empty as you murmured it. You felt Kei push his head under your hanging hand. You smiled lightly rubbing the top of his head, he would always react that way when you were upset. Back home you would cry for just no reason at all, the tears would come out of nowhere but he was either licking you or growling at your tears. It made you laugh, your tears slowly disappearing._

_You left your home to come get help but it was no use. You weren't even sure what was going to happen to you. You couldn't go back home, it was to dangerous. Would you live here? **Could **you live here? You sighed, your eyes fixing at the exit of the alley, the sun was starting to go down._

_You made your way back to the streets before a familiar voice cried in your head, your knees shook, your eyes watered with anger and fear._

_'Run!'_

_You shook your head side to side fiercely. You didn't want to run, you couldn't. Look where running had got you. Nowhere, alone, and scared._

_Your eyes flickered all around, you couldn't see anyone you recognized. You could only see miles and miles of people. Yet you felt that same presence._

* * *

"If they fail this time, i'll kill them."

Enma smirked rubbing one of behinds his lap, he had found a new succubi to satisfy his needs. He didn't like his old broken toy, so he had to get two new ones. He smirked as the one on his left abnormally sized leg began to nibble on his earlobe, purring.

"Then I'll give you a try, my son." Enma turned to his attention to the bowing man infront of him. His first son, from a pervoius succubi, she had died giving birth to him but he didn't really care. He wanted a strong heir and would do anything to get it.

"Let's just hope you don't fail me. I can't let you mess up my plans now." He chuckled as the other one began nibbling on his neck.

The boy scoffed as he stood, his long black bangs covering his eyes. He felt hatred and agony, you could see it in his eyes.

"Yes, let's..." he frowned, turning away from his _father_, towards the door.

* * *

_You couldn't help but take every step with caution as you headed towards the park you were at earlier. You couldn't go home, not with that presence lurking around somewhere they would follow you to the only place you called home._

_'DAMN!' You shook your head as you sat on a bench._

_'To hell with him!' _

_You didn't need his help. You would try to do it on your own. You didn't need anyones help. 'Hmp'_

_You heard Kei's growl turn from a tiny hiss to a loud snarl. The sky was turning purple and there was no one here._

_Where had you seen that scene before? You swallowed as you waited when your heart stopped._

_What the hell were you going to do now? Suddenly a long whistle was heard near you ear, you jumped, covering the violated ear and turned to the culprit._

* * *

"Dante!" You shrieked, your memories were inturpruted when you felt two warm hands on your breasts. When your eyes jolted open you saw Dante over you with a smug smirk on his face. He pulled back just as Kei charged his way in between you two and nearly bit Dante's hand, growling. Your whole body was warm and red as you pulled yourself into a tight ball on one end of the couch. This man was going to drive you crazy before the week was over, it was a guarantee.

"Just checking to see if you were asleep" he said holding his hands up innocently, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. If he did that while you were thinking, you couldn't imagine what he would do if you _were_ asleep.

* * *

_"Seems everywhere we go we keep bumping into each other, sweetheart" he said placing his hands on his hips casually._

_"Damn you..." you murmured, Dante smirked at the tiny shaky words that came from you. _

_"Come on now, don't be so cold" he said stepping aound the bench._

_"Didn't you miss me?" he said placing himself where you were. Kei growled numbly._

_"You! Why the hell are you here?" you asked in a non-to-threatening voice. That was never going to get you out of trouble. He just chuckled throwing his arm over the back of the bench, he just looked so comfortable but his eyes were different this time. They were warmer then before. Instead of feeling the need to back away you wanted to get closer, hold him._

_"I thought you said you wanted my help?" he yawned, tilting his head to one side._

_"I thought you said you weren't Dante and that you weren't going to help me?" You argued, folding your arms across your chest. He smirked. _

_'God damn he's sexy!' But you weren't going to let his sexiness distract you from your newly found attitude._

_"A beauty with an attitude" he said standing and pulling out a huge white gun from a holster on his waist._

_"W-what are you doing?" your voice a little higher then usual, he wrapped his black leathered hand around your waist, pulling you againist him rather roughly, your cheeks began to heat up as you looked up at him. He smirked, his was hot and not just his features, his body's heat was making you warm, it was comfortable. Suddenly he jumped from your current postion taking you with him. You let out a tiny cry as he landed on the cement rim of the large water fountain in the middle of the park._

_When you looked at the area you both evaded you saw a large crater in the ground._

_"What the hell...?" you murmured, narrowing your eyes. You looked up at Dante again, he was staring up at a tree that was behind the both of you near the bench. Kei! You looked around frantically until you saw him growling up at the same tree only nine feet away. Suddenly a man jumped down from the tree but you've never seen this one before. He was wearing an all black robe that covered everything but the lower part of his face. _

_"Give me the girl..." he whispered but loud enough for both of you to hear. Dante let out a grunt, placing his gunned hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist. He turned to look down at you. You shook your head as if to answer a question that was never asked._

_"The lady says no and I don't think your her type. So that won't be happenin' anytime soon." He said stepping down from the rim. He sounded as if he was chatting with him._

_You turned to Kei when his growl turned into an out raged snarl. You saw him beginning to back away torwards you, looking around towards the trees. Every tree that encircled the large park dropped the same man one at a time. You gasped clutching your hands to your chest. Soon there were hundreds, the three of you were enclosed in a small area around the fountain. Dante let out a long whistle as he withdrew another gun but this one was black and just as large as the white one._

_"I will not tell you again. Give us the girl..."_

_"Woooooow. You guys sure know how to throw a party! But you just can't steal the guest of honor like that, it wouldn't be fair to the other guest." He said, his voice filled with amusement, he let his arms hang loosely by his sides._

_"D-dante!" You called as the others began to circle closer to you and Kei. You stepped down off the rim towards Kei. Dante turned to you and smirked._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll finish in time for dinner." _

_"D-dante!" You called with a frown, your voice full of fear and disappointment. He was joking at a time like this! How could he be so calm!_

_Suddenly the man that was talking charged at him. Then all hell broke loose._

* * *

"I was told that a few of are men were missing. Did you send them_ away _without my premission?" he asked placing the book on the shelf in it's right place.

"...Yes milord, i'm sorry." The man answered bowing.

"You realize that I should punish you for this but I won't. My prescence is not known...for now." He chuckled, he walked past the bowing man and towards a bronze door.

"Let's just see what happens." He smiled.

* * *

_You screamed as you ducked one of the robed men who flew over you. Dante sent one of the many men flying towards you. _

_"Hey!" You growled when one of the men came from behidn you and placed a strong hand on your wrist. Your knee came up to his gut with enough pressure to knock out a human in an instant but the man just grunted and lossened his hold on your wrist. You found the opportunity to pull your other hand back into a fist and released it into his face. When the man fell onto his knees, you knee bashed into his neck._

_'Yes!' With that, the man fell into a pile on the ground. Distracted by your sudden victory, another one tackled you onto ground, his arms wrapped around your waist. You both went flying, rolling over on the ground. You cried out in pain as the cement rubbed on your side._

_"Get o-off of me!" you shrieked, you could barely breath. Kei jumped towards you, his jaws locking on the man's arm. The man released you with a cry. Kei continued to shake his head with the man's arm still in his mouth. You crawled, trying to stand but stumbling forwards. You turned to see Dante, praying for his safety but you felt sweat drop down your forehead when you saw him. He was using his guns expertly, not one of them got close enough to touch him. You winced when you felt your side was a little wet, you looked at it and saw red on your entire side. You were bleeding, and bad._

_You noticed that the remaining men began to fall back into a large group on the end of the fountain. Dante watched, walking towards you putting away his guns._

_"Looks like you put up a good fight" he said, you turned to the man who you had knocked out earlier, when Dante reached to grab the hem of your tank top. You flushed a dark red when he began to lift it up._

_"What the hell are you doing?" You shouted moving back and covering your chest with your arms protectivley._

_"Your making this a little hard for me babe" he smirked stepping closer to you. Kei jumped infront of you snarling at Dante. Dante crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Huh, some pup you got there." He pulled the larger sword off his back and turned around. You turned your attention to where he was looking. The men had glowed a dark green and pulled themsleves together. You narrowed your eyes at their actions. _

_'What are they doing...?' _

_Their bodies began to melt and form a large being. It was boney and red. It's eyes were a sharp purple, it bared sharp claws and a long black tongue. Saliva was running down it's mouth in a disgusting way, it's eyes stared at you for a while before he crouched down on all fours. It's body started to shake. You frowned at the smell that was coming from it._

_'That's just nasty!'_

_"What is it doing?" you asked, the thing was freaking huge. You've never seen anything like it before. Not only that-Why was Dante laughing. It was loud laugh, it boomed. You walked up to him, tilting your head._

_"Looks like you turned them on." He said wiping a fake tear away from his eye. It took you a moment to realize what he had just said. Your face showed pure digust._

_"How? What did I do?" You answered hiding behind his back. Dante smirked when the demon before them began to hiss loudly. It was anger._

_"You should get out of here, this could get messy. And besides-" He turned to you and wrapped an arm around your waist. _

_"I wouldn't want my sexy little client to get anymore damaged" he whispered hotly in your ear, your cheeks turned a light pink as shivers began to run down your back. You gasped as you pulled away to look at him._

_"You...Your going to help me?" You said excitedly, clapping your hands lightly._

_"Sure why not? I haven't had a good case in a while" He said turning to face the loud demon. You smiled as he walked slowly towards him._

_"I'll catch you after I'm done."_

_You nodded as you turned to run away but then you noticed. _

_"Kei!" You called, he was standing next to Dante._

_"I think your little friend here wants to stay with me for a bit." He said patting Kei on the head a little, he snapped at him. Dante held up his hand with a grunt._

_"S'cool" he said waving you off. You turned, glancing at them before running off. Dante waited until you were out of ear shot before he spoke._

_"Almost didn't recognize you stupid mutt" He said placing the sword againist his shoulder and staring down at the dog demon._

_"Yeah, well your not as good looking as you use to be either" Kei replied with a growl._

_"What happened to the cute kid I use to bite in the ass?" he said with a chuckle._

_"What happened to 'I can't be tamed by some human' " Dante replied as the demon charged at them._

_"Let's just get this over with" Kei snorted._

* * *

_You frowned when your side began to throb painfully. Damn demons! You were a little happy that Dante was going to help you but you were pissed at the injury that demon left behind. Sighing you found your way back to the alley you had first met Dante. It was completely dark now. You sat on the ground, leaning againist the wall. You were starting to get a little dizzy, you hated the sight of blood but you couldn't think properly. Your mind wandered to the mysterious man in red. You began to blush, remembering how hot his body was againist yours and how close his lips were to yours. You growled. You didn't like what he was making you feel, you could see his smug smirk on his face already. You gasped at the sudden pain in your side._

_It was cold and you didn't like how quiet it was. You could hear tiny movements and it was making you nervous. You stood slowly, leaning your head againist the wall, you felt a cool breeze suddenly sweep by you. You gasped when you heard loud footstep coming from the alley, there were alot of alley ways so it was confusing from where it was coming from. Your heart began to pound loudly and faster. Damn..._

_'Run!'_

_You looked down all three passge ways, you couldn't tell which way it was coming from, what if you ran right into someone. When the footsteps stopped, you felt fear beginning to boil inside you, fast. _

_"Boo!" A loud voice cried from next to you. A scream crawled it's way out of you throat as you fell on your ass, you stared up at the man infront of you, rage growing in place of fear. _

_"Did I scare you?" Dante chuckled, Kei's eyes flashed in the dark by his side, he had a look of amusement in his eyes, he was laughing at you too._

_"Geeez! Damn you!" You said standing and dusting off your clothes. He chuckled. _

_"Alright then." He said grabbing you around the waist, careful not to hit your wound. "Why don't we go to my place, have a spot of tea, and talk about your little situation."_

_You scowled. 'A spot of tea, really?' You could barely tell if he was joking._

_"Looks like you made a new friend girlie.." a scary, familiar voice called. You three turned to see an orange haired man with a blue one standing by his side, standing where you were only two minutes ago. A gasp escaped your smooth pink lips._

_"You've gotten us in alot of trouble lately..." the orange one called with a purr in his voice. Dante watched them with curiousity and you could have sworn you saw a gleam of excitement in those blue eyes of his. You hid behind him in attempt to seperate yourself from their glaze._

_"Aww, looks like she's scared of us Pluto" the orange one snickered but the blue one didn't respond. You pouted. You weren't afraid, if Dante wasn't standing between the both of you, you'd give him what for. Dante turned his head to look at your shaky form._

_"Looks like your more popular with men then I thought" he said withdrawing the huge sword from his back. You scoffed loudly, with a glare that meant danger but again Dante only chuckled at your attempt to threaten him. Your glares and growls were more like meows and tiny hisses to him._

_"What the hell that's suppose to mean?" You answered, crossing your arms over you chest. Kei made a noise that resembled a sigh. _

_"I'm just-"_

_"Hand over the girl..." the blue one, Pluto, suddenly said, interrupting Dante's answer. Your face relaxed as you stared up at your red leathered savior. Dante stared back at you, his blue eyes staring into your green ones. A smug smirk began to grow on his face, a smirk that showed radiating confidence but you weren't surprised. He was radiating in everything, you could just grow blind by just staring at him to long._

_"Nah, just not feelin' it" Dante answered with a sigh in his voice. Your body shivered, his voice was sexy that way. Pluto sighed as his hands grew a dark green._

_"We will take her by force if that is what it comes to." You could tell by the way he spoke that he was the more level headed one, which meant the orange one was a hot head just ready to explode and do what he wanted._

_"I definitely will " the orange one chuckled, in his hands was a red glowing sword that was half the size of Dante's. You swallowed as you took a step closer to Dante's back. Now this was getting out of hand. First the demon in the alley, then the one in the park, and now this one. Not to mention Dante's constant flirting and touching. The orange one charged, his sword aimed for Dante's temple. You shrieked as Dante turned, grabbed you around the waist using his free arm and hopped back dodging the red swords attack. If the hit had landed you and Dante would have been killed. These men aren't human, they can't be. Dante turned back to the hot headed boy and walked towards him._

_"Nergal! Do not harm her!" Pluto scolded the boy. The boy only scoffed and rolled his eyes, pulling his sword out of the wall. You didn't like this he could get hurt, he wasn't like them._

_"Dante-Dante! What are you doing-" You shouted as he let the sword rest on his shoulder casually. If you learned anything in martial arts it was to never let your guard down-You had the bruises to show for it-and that's exactly what the hell he was doing!_

_"Relax sweetheart, I'll get this done fast and easy. Then we can go home and get some pizza."_

_You twitched in irritation. _

_'How can he be so calm about this?'_

_"I don't think so, that girl's coming with us!" Nergal shouted, swinging his sword towards Dante's side. I__ncredibly, he dodged it easily, like he wasn't even trying. Your body clenched as you watched Dante dodge every attack Nergal threw at him. Then you noticed it. The blue one was gone. Kei's growl began to rise slowly yet loudly, you looked around as Dante and that boy began their battle. You could hear their swords clashing but your attention was else where._

_"Dammit!" a loud voice cried. You turned and saw Nergal on the ground and his sword broken by his side. Dante chuckled as he stared down at his defeated oponent._

_"I knew it! Your Dante Sparda! Your-" Your eyes narrowed when Dante placed his sword back in it's previous position and pulled out a huge black gun. Something about that sounded strange. You watched as the boy growled up at him, staring into the barrel of the gun. You felt your heart sink, you didn't like it, one bit. Sure he was a punk, probably younger then you but still. _

_You began to walk towards them until a loud explosion was heard. Before you could get a chance to turn around you let out a cry of pain as fell to the ground. Dante cursed as he tossed the blown hem of his leather jacket from his arm. His eyes located your unconscious body on the ground and Kei licking your cheek with a whimper. He turned back to the boy only to find him gone. He looked up when he felt a sudden surge of power. The boy and his little pal were standing there, he aimed his gun towards them with the intention of shooting them. He glared when a black hole appeared behind them and they stepped into it making there escaped._

_"Dante!" a voice called from behind him. He turned, irritated and letting it show. He didn't particularity like it when his target got away but it did make things much more intresting later._

_"She's bleeding!" Kei snapped. Dante then noticed the tiny, dark pool of blood beginning to group behind her head._

_"Damn, this girl is just haulin'em today" he grunted placing Ebony back into it's holster. He lifted you slowly, careful not to hurt you anymore then you already were._

_"What the hell's going on?" Dante asked Kei as they found there way out of the alley. Somone was probably gonna call the cops soon, it's happened on multiple occasions but he always got away just in time._

_"Do you know who that girl is?" It was silent and dark with no one in sight. Dante waited._

_"That girl is Balincia Velna the daughter of Shanna Velna." Dante whistled in awe when he recognized the name._

_"The oh so famous Shanna Velna's daughter in my arms, I'm some lucky bastard" he chuckled. Kei growled._

_"This isn't funny Dante! Demons from all over hell will be after her" Dante thought for a moment. _

_"Hm, seems interesting. If the rumors about Shanna Velna were true then they're after her for the same reason as her mother right?"_

_"Right..."_

_"And you were sent from the depths of hell to protect her huh?"_

_"Your smarter then I thought Dante" Kei chuckled._

_"I figured it out when I saw you." It was silent for a few minutes before Dante spoke again._

_"Sooooo I can't touch her or-"_

_"I'll destroy you with every fiber of my being" Kei responded. _

_"Not even if she likes it?"_

_"She won't.."_

_"But what if she does..?"_

"_Then I can't object" He answered, short and simple. Dante smirked._

_"So you really like this girl?" Dante chuckled._

_"I am here to protect her, nothing more."_

_"Huh. So I take it she has no idea what's going on?"_

_"Not a clue" Kei answered. _

* * *

_You gasped, sitting up. Your head throbbed and you were hot. The only thing you could manage to recognized was that you were on a brown couch in a bright room._

_"Ah so your awake?" A female voice? You couldn't see her face because of the bright light._

_"Wow, she recovered fast." Another voice, and it was a womens too._

_"She's awake?" Dante. You knew it right away. He walked into the room from a door and started holding your head up by your chin. You kept blinking rapidly before your eyes focused. When they did you saw a women with short black hair and a pair of black shades pushed up to the top of her head. You stared into her eyes, they were different colors. Then there was a long blonde haired one. And Dante was next to her smirking at you._

_"Ah there's our princess" You heard Kei growl. _

_"Hi." You answered blinking a few times._

_"Wow she's irresistable." The blonde one said. Kei growled again._

_"I don't know, I think I'd like to see that." Dante chuckled. Kei snarled this time, angry. But Why?_

_"Your both sick"_

_"Excuse Me...Um?"_

_"Ah, sorry. I'm Lady" The black haired one said holding her hand out. You took it, slowly. The stranger before you was rather pretty._

_"This is Trish" Lady introduced the blonde girl and she was just as pretty. But you didn't recongize the place you were but it was messy._

_"Welcome to Devil May Cry."_

_W-what was going on?_


End file.
